Bones
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: ...sometimes tragedy can rekindle a love affair


**Author Note: **Another little story about our wonderful couple...but with a little twist! I don't own the characters but I sure wish I did because then I would have oodles of money & probably not writing to please myself more than the masses. I hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters but I do own the story so please be kind and review or read but do not steal...thanks! :)

* * *

**Bones**

Catherine sat in the waiting room to Desert Palm Hospital, her head was in her hands and her knees were bobbing up and down as if she was coming off a bad acid trip. She was sick with worry and staring at the white tiled floor beneath her wet shoes was only making matters worse. Her blonde hair, which when her day began, was bouncy and curly was now waterlogged. Strands of her hair were pasted to the sides of her face as strings of her hair drooped in front of her face and over her hands. Her clothes were soaked as a chill ran to her core in the air conditioned hospital. Even though it was a downpour outside the humidity of the desert was still in the air. It did not rain often in Las Vegas but when it did, it came down in buckets

Today was one of those days.

Catherine adverted her eyes from the floor to the automatic sliding door across the room. Her heart skipped a bead when she realized who it was rushing out from under the overhang where the pelting of the rain could be heard as clear as a bell from inside, to the front foyer shaking his windbreaker free of excess water. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was looking around like a lost, wet dog. Grissom. She literally jumped out of her seat and ran into his arms, not caring how soaked their bodies are and how cold that makes her or the fact that they had an audience. Catherine was just glad she was no longer alone. She knew she was crying but could not tell where the tears began an the rain ended. That did not stop Grissom was wiping the water from her face and kissing her wet forehead.

"I came here as fast as I could, traffic is a stand still out in this weather." Gil replied as they remained where they stood in an embrace in the middle of the waiting room.  
"I know the minute it rains everyone suddenly forgets how to drive." Catherine muttered into Grissom's shoulder closing her eyes and listening to the sound of his heart beat.  
"Have you heard any news?"

Catherine looked deep into his blue eyes as the fear in her's was matched in his. He got his answer without Catherine having to utter a single word. She shook her head as a fresh batch of tears threatened to fall, they both treated Lindsey like family, and of course Catherine was maternally compelled to be worried about her daughter but Grissom, he always had her under his wing too when the times would get rough.

"No one has said anything to me at all."

"Come on, lets sit back down and you can tell me everything up to this point." Gil stated guiding Catherine back over to her chair and sitting down beside her. His hand was still firmly grasped her's. It was evident that she did not want to let go at anytime. It had been awhile since bot of them had been this close and it was sad that it had to be under these circumstances.

"I got a text message from Lindsey saying that I needed to get to the house ASAP, something was wrong. I high tailed it from the lab home and that was when I saw the ambulance in my driveway and my mother yelling and screaming demanding to talk to the person or people in charge. When I was finally able to calm her down all she could tell me Lindsey felt faint all day and when she came in from the garden she was laying on the kitchen floor bleeding from her head since she hit it off the corner of the marble counter top." Catherine paused to take a deep breath, "That was when she called the ambulance and everything else was pretty much a blur." She explained and her knee began to bounce up and down once again out of fear for the worst.

Grissom remained quiet for a moment, not really sure of what to say in this type of situation. He gripped her tense shoulder's even tighter, kneading his fingers into her muscles hoping to relieve some of the stress. He knew this was not going to make a good impression but he had to do something to feel useful.

"How long have you been waiting here alone?" He asked feeling Catherine's body slowly begin to relax.  
"Two hours,"  
"Why did you not call me sooner?"

Catherine looked up at Grissom, analyzing his features. His salt and pepper hair was wet and curly, his eyes read confusion and concern. His face was clean shaven which made him look younger and sexy at the same time. She reached up and touched his cheek, feeling how soft his skin was against her frigid fingers. She wanted to give him a kiss on those pout lips of his but she resisted when the reasons to why she waited to call him suddenly screamed in the back of his head.

"We haven't been...the same since what happened a few months ago." Catherine stated once she had said those words she realized how selfish she sounded.

"This is Lindsey we are talking about, not us. She is as big apart of my life as she is yours. No matter what is happening between us I will always be there for her, don't you forget that." Grissom replied with a smile. The gesture and the sentiment was a enough to melt her heart.

"And if this was me, would you still be here?" Would you still be there for me?"  
"Of course, why would you ever think otherwise Catherine? I love you, I always have and always will."

Catherine leaned into Gil's arms looking up int his eyes. "Promise?" She said a child's voice.

Grissom kissed the top of her head smelling the remnants of her strawberry shampoo mixed with desert rain. He leaned his head on her's, closing his eyes, committing this moment to memory, "I promise," He breathed giving her another kiss on the top of her head.

"Mrs. Willows," A young Doctor sighed as he walked out of the double doors to where the operating rooms were housed in the hospital. His green scrubs were covered in blood as he removed the mask from over his mouth, tossing it and his gloves in the nearby garbage can.

Both Grissom and Catherine stood as the young surgeon who looked fresh out of medical school approached them. The colour drained from Catherine's face as the sight of the blood on his scrubs. She gripped Grissom's hands tighter, feeling like if she held them any tighter they would snap like twigs. Grissom attempted to ignore the pain, but his patience was running thin.

"What's wrong with my daughter?" Catherine asked, a shake was in her voice that rattled her to her core.

"Your daughter is fine, she got a nice bump from the counter that needed some stitches but she is stable an sleeping right now. She is one tough little lady, must take after her mother." The Doctor replied with a smile hoping to lighten the mood. Instead it seems he had struck a nerve.

"What about...everything else," Grissom asked knowing it was the more pressing question on both their minds. More than the fail at the flirtatious Doctor hitting on the wrong Willows lady.

The smile that was once on the Doctor's face had disappeared into a frown and the light from his eyes was gone. "We had to put her under, she was having complications before she ended up with the concussion. If we did not operate she would have lost it. She is in Recovery room A if you both wish to go see her, the anesthetic should be wearing off quite shortly." He then smiled and placed his hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Everything is fine with her Mr. and Mrs. Willows, a miracle has honestly taken place today." He stated and walked over to the nursing station. He was ready to apply his charm to the blonde young thing behind the desk. If they were not going to work on the old beauty then let them work on the younger, more influential, generation.

Catherine and Grissom both ignored the implication of them being married and turned heading towards the hall at the far end of the room, it lead towards the recovery ward and prenatal care. They walked at a brisk pace where the white washed walls and florescent lights were giving both of them a migraine. The black tiled floors looked recently buffered and shined, the whole place is sterilized to the point that if Catherine touched something she was afraid would spread like wild fire. They followed the signs with arrows that were guiding their way towards the recovery ward where all patients after a surgery no matter what kind it was, and that was where they spent most of their time in this hospital. Desert Palm was quite a large building and due to the nature of their occupations both Grissom and Catherine were quite acquainted with the ins and outs of this place.

"So, we're married now huh?" Grissom stated trying to break the silence lurking between them.

Catherine smirked, "Don't be getting ideas now," She stated as they turned the corner, the smile still across her lips. The idea of being married to Gil Grissom both scared the shit out of her and also intrigued her. She wondered what the rest of the team and the Las Vegas Crime Lab would have to say if they saw the two top dogs of the graveyard shift finally tying the knot. She was sure Greg would have something smart to say about it and that thought alone made her giggle to herself.

"What was that giggle for?"

Catherine's face suddenly went as red as a tomato as she stopped laughing and playfully punched Grissom in the shoulder at the large metal sign stating "Recovery Ward" above two oak swing doors came into view. This was not the time nor place for romantic banter. Grissom pushed open the door as he gave a curt nod to the nurse in the booth right by the door as she gave a sweet smile back, a twinkle radiating in her eye until she saw saw Catherine beside him with a scowl on her face. Grissom looked back and tried not to giggle at Catherine becoming territorial over her "husband". They proceeded down the corridor that had lime green paint on the walls at the top half and plastic back splash for the bottom half of the wall. Recovery Room "A" should be the first one that they came across but the ward was shaped like a horseshoe and really the first room they came across was Recovery Room "K". Since they forgot they needed to turn to cut to the other side much faster they took a walk around the whole hallway to the other side of building.

With every room they passed Catherine's anxiety to see her little girl rose higher and higher, all she wanted to do was to make sure that she was okay, that everything was fine, that she was still breathing, still alive and not going to be suffering long term consequences of what took place today. As they passed some of the rooms she could see family members sitting around their loved ones cooped up in the bed with their legs in slings and their arms in casts. With every room they passed Catherine's heart sank even lower. They had finally approached Lindsey's room, where her chart was sitting perched outside her door just itching for Catherine to pick it up and read exactly what had happened to her daughter. She fought the temptation and instead her heart skipped a beat whens he saw her daughter in the small Plexi Glass window to the private room. Her whole body tensed as Grissom pushed open the door and guided Catherine in, holding her hand and not letting go until she wanted him to.

Lindsey's head was wrapped in white gauze bandages as the stitches on the right side of her temple healed and were protected from infection. She was hooked up to machines that proved she was still alive and breathing. Clear tubes ran into her nostrils and down her neck. She had an IV hooked up to her left arm and was pumping her full of a drug concoction that would help ease the pain and also fight infection. Lindsey's face was pale, her lips chapped and raw. Her blonde hair was mostly hidden under the bandage around her skull but it was pulled back from her neck with a hair tie. The sheets were coated in a layer of sweat from how hot the lights were that were beating down on her unconscious and frail frame. There were two chairs in the room, one on either side of Lindsey as Grissom and Catherine both took a seat on either side of her, grabbing her clammy hands and holding them in their own cold, sweaty ones. All they could do now was wait for her to open her blue eyes and to see where she was now.

"Catherine, are you okay?" Grissom whispered, he could see out of the corner of his eye that she was fighting back tears.

"I feel like this is all my fault, why, any of this happened at all." She whispered back as the water streaked her cheeks.

"You were working, you tried to make it to her side as fast as you could, I know you this already but, you're a great mother, be thankful that Lindsey is just as tough and as strong as you."  
"I should of been their, I shouldn't of been so selfish...I'm. I'm sorry."  
"I have a feeling we are not talking about Lindsey anymore,"

Catherine looked up from the blue hospital sheets in front of her and stared right into Grissom's blue grey ones, "No...I'm not, these past two months have been horrible, is there anyway that we can maybe start over, try all of this again?" She asked with a smile.

"For the third time," Grissom chided with a smirk as he reached his other hand over, across Lindsey's thin legs covered by the bed sheet extended it out to welcome Catherine's once more. She obeyed, grabbing his hand in her's, interlacing her fingers ad squeezing once for reassurance that this was all happening right before her eyes.

"Maybe, the third times the charm." Lindsey croaked as she cracked a smile while slowly opening her groggy eyes.

"Lindsey" Catherine gasped as she got up, letting go of Gil's hand for a moment and caressing her daughters pale and cold face. "Thank-god, I thought something horrible had happened,"

"I'm okay, splitting headache, but okay non the less."

"How long have you been listening to your mother and I?" Grissom asked patting Lindsey's cold hand.

"Since you entered the room," Lindsey groaned as she tried to readjust herself in the stiff hospital and a pain shot through her body like fire on a trail of gasoline. "What the hell happened to me?"  
"You, you don't remember?" Catherine asked as she returned to her chair, shooting Grissom a horrified look as she searched for his hand again to squeeze it to keep herself from crying once again.  
"No, not really, but you both looked like drowned sewer rats,"

Grissom sighed as he patted Lindsey's hand and got up to get her a glass of water hearing the strain in her parched throat. He ran the tap in the adjacent room allowing the water to turn cold to the touch and flow down the drain which reminded him of the down pour outside that was still taking place through the windows at Desert Palm. The storm did not seem to be settling down anytime soon. Grissom could hear Catherine recounting the weather outside and asking once again if her daughter remembered anything. Grissom turned off the tap once the small paper cup was full and just as Lindsey was about to explode with confusion.

"Before I got home you text me, do you remember that?" Catherine asked as Lindsey shook her head, "How about earlier today, did anything happen, any pain, any feeling of something being _off_,"  
The seemed to of triggered something in Lindsey's memory, "I felt pain, shooting pain, which I thought wasn't good, so I guess I messaged you...and after that...I-I don't remember."

"You fell Linds, and you hit your head off the marble counter in the kitchen which knocked you out and gave you a concussion. The Doctors, they were afraid that when you fell something might of...happened and they...they had to operate." Catherine watched as the fear flickered in her daughter's eyes at the sound of that, "Linds, don't panic, he said everything was okay, he promised me nothing bad happened," Catherine said shooting a glance at Grissom, "Tell her Gil, he said everything was okay"

"Your mother is right that is what the Doctor said, here," Grissom handed her the cup of water, "This will help with the dry throat."

Lindsey grabbed the cup with her shaking hand and brought it to her lips, "Where...why...how...I-" She stuttered and then broke down into tears as she used her other hand and pulled up her hospital gown seeing the bandage over her abdomen. Lindsey screamed as she threw the cup of water across the room as Grissom dodged before it hit him smack in the face. " I want to see, I want to know, show me!" She yelled as Catherine stood there stunned, mortified at her daughter's reaction as Grissom reached for the call button on the bed to call the nurse into the room ASAP.

Within moments two nurses arrived while they pushed Grissom and Catherine out of the way as Catherine grabbed on to Gil, hiding her face in his shoulder not able to watch Lindsey be treated like a crazy mental patient who had gone of her meds. One of the nurses had a syringe of Diazapam into her IV as Lindsey was clawing at her arm and her legs were bounding wildly up and down on the mattress with her head swinging back and forth which was probably not good for either set of stitches in her body. Within minutes Lindsey began to relax, her whole body slumping back into her bed as her eyes began to get heavy and she was knocked unconscious once again. Catherine was now sobbing into Grissom's already wet shirt adding tear stains to the mix, as he stroked her hair feeling her whole body shake under his arm.

"Poor girl. she has gone through so much, just hope the little one pulls through." One of the nurses, an older lady with graying hair who was short and stout.

"Wait, it survived? She was only 7 months," Grissom stated grabbing the nurse by the arm and making she sure she did not leave this room until he got the full story.

"Barely, Dr. Newman really is a miracle worker today, we were going to reunite mother and baby later on this evening but now, she'll be out until at least tomorrow morning."

The nurses quickly exited the room as Catherine wiped her red rimmed eyes on the sleeves of her drenched sweater. She looked up at Gil with a smile on her trembling lips and reached her hand around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. "You know, the idea of marriage, it doesn't sound half bad." She muttered kissing him once more.

* * *

Fin

**Hope you all enjoyed...even if you're not a Grillows fan you must be able to appreciate a sap love story :) **


End file.
